dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Guy vs Nemesis Chan
Purple Guy vs Nemesis Chan is Peep4Life's one hundred and fifty-third DBX! Description Season 11 Episode 3! Five Nights At Freddy's vs Yandere Simulator! The two murderous antagonists from indie games cross paths. It's a child-murderer against a child murderer, who walks away alive? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight After another day at Akademi High, Nemesis had followed Ayano Aishi out of the school. Ayano had been pursuing Senpai for a while, and had followed him to a new restaurant that had opened: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Ayano sat at a table across the room from Senpai, and Nemesis waited outside the building for her to move. Once Ayano noticed Senpai's date, Osana, head into the back room of the restaurant, she followed her. Nemesis then followed them both, sneaking a knife into her grip. She lost sight of Ayano, but continued to hunt when suddenly, an arm wrapped around her throat and pulled her into the spare parts room. The Purple Guy was here! And he intended to make Nemesis Chan his next victim. He raised his knife and pulled it close to Nemesis' face, but she wasn't afraid of him- and she was going to make him pay. Here we go! ''' Nemesis stomped down on Purple Guy's foot, and then she freed herself from his stranglehold. She turned around and tried to slash him across the face. Purple Guy dodged, and then kicked out at Nemesis' gut. The student hunched over, and Purple Guy looked to end the fight early with another stab. Nemesis grabbed his hand and twisted it, disarming him over her shoulder. Nemesis then turned on her heels, looking to slice into Purple Guy's guts. He stepped back, and then kicked the knife right out her hand. Now weaponless, the pair engaged in a fist fight. Nemesis punched Purple Guy in the chest, but Purple Guy yanked her back by the hair and then threw her onto the table. As he went to smash her with an elbow, Nemesis brought her knee up and caught her foe in the side of the head. This stunned Purple Guy, off balancing him. Nemesis got off the table and retrieved her knife, but when she turned around she was kicked through the door by the recovered Purple Guy. He grabbed his own knife and then followed, but Nemesis had made her way further behind the scenes of the restaurant. Purple Guy ran after her as quickly as possible, swinging wildly with his knife. Nemesis ducked, and kicked him in the shins. Purple Guy stayed on his feet, and headbutted Nemesis. She staggered into the night guard's office. Thankfully, whoever was supposed to be there during the day time had abandoned the post, so the two were able to continue their fight. Nemesis tried to drag Purple Guy onto the floor, but her inferior strength meant she was manhandled, and thrown at the desk with the monitors, cracking them. Nemesis fell off the table, where Purple Guy kicked her in the chest as hard as he could. Realising she was in danger, Nemesis looked for a way out. She tried scrambling between the legs of Purple Guy, but he blocked her with a stomp on her hand. This forced her to drop her knife, but she immediately brought up her other arm, punching the murderer in the groin. As Purple Guy hunched over in pain, Nemesis scrambled to her feet, kicking the man in the face as hard as she could. With Purple Guy dazed on his back, Nemesis prepared to stab him, aiming for his heart. But Purple Guy still had the strength to throw Nemesis off him. The student fell hard on her side as Purple Guy got back to his base. Nemesis tried to tackle him back to the floor again, but Purple Guy held tough, shoving her back a few feet. The pair slashed at one another, their blades meeting one another's. Nemesis then felt a sharp pain across the back of her hand, as Purple Guy had reacted first in this exchange. Blood poured from the wound, and she held off her attack to try and nurse the wounded hand. Purple Guy then grabbed her by the throat and backed her out the office, slamming her against the wall. Purple Guy lifted Nemesis into the air, ready to kill her off when suddenly, the student kicked out at him again, kicking him multiple times in the stomach. This broke off the murderer's grasp and allowed Nemesis to once again create more space for herself further down the corridor. Purple Guy followed, but Nemesis knocked down a box to slow him down. She headed back to the spare parts room, and Purple Guy rushed after her and locked the door behind him. When he turned around, Nemesis had thrown a spare Freddy Fazbear head at him. This stunned him when it hit, but he still made his way to her, kicking her in the knees before pinning her down. Trying to suffocate her, Purple Guy placed an animatronic head over Nemesis' and then began strangling her. On instinct, Nemesis tried a headbutt. Unfortunately for Purple Guy, he had chosen the Chica head, and it turns out that sharp beak isn't just for show. Purple Guy cried out, screaming in pain and covering his eye. Through the cracks in his fingers, blood and the white of what was his eye could be seen. Nemesis made a break for the door, but Purple Guy was determined to kill her! He placed a hand around her mouth but in the time it took him to raise his knife, Nemesis bit into his hand, ripping two of the fingers off it. The screams turned into almost a roar as the murderer creased in pain. He held his damaged hand, observing it through his one remaining eye when Nemesis pushed him over onto his back. She pinned him down, and using both hands, she plunged her knife into the heart of Purple Guy. She stabbed him at least five times, before finally stopping and getting to her feet. Using the stolen key, she unlocked the door from of the spare parts room and staggered out. She then bumped into Ayano, who was looking to dispose of Osana in a spare animatronic suit. The two paused, staring at the other, before Nemesis stepped aside. She wasn't strong enough at the moment... but one day, Ayano chan... '''DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Nemesis Chan! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:'Psychopath' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Knife Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights